This application is for partial funding for the 2003 FASEB Summer Conference on "Molecular Mechanisms of Regulation by Dietary Constituents." The conference will be held from August 16-21, 2003 at Snowmass Colorado. This conference is a sequel to a very successful 2001 summer conference on the impact of diet on gene expression. The goals of this conference are to stress the recent advances of Molecular Genetics and their impact on nutritional research and to increase the interaction between nutrition scientists and molecular geneticists who are not well acquainted with nutritional research. Given that dietary constituents have a tremendous impact on human health, it is important to study the cellular and molecular targets of their action. This meeting aims to expand the interface of Molecular Genetics and Nutrition and to thereby increase the interactive research capacity of these two fields. All sessions will bring cutting edge work in molecular genetics as it relates to critical questions in nutritional research. A special emphasis provides sessions describing modem molecular tools such as yeast genetics, functional genomics and proteomics, and other molecular methods. The conference will provide a forum for the development of new research projects among the participants involving molecular-based research related to nutritional problems. We are encouraging participation of trainees, new, and women scientists. There will be 8 major oral sessions plus a plenary lecture. Poster presentations will be scheduled for two afternoons. All major sessions are organized around the central themes of molecular regulation: transcriptional regulation by lipids, carbohydrates and amino acids, transcriptional control by nuclear receptors, translational control, nutrients as signaling molecules in regulating gene expression, and regulation of glucose and lipid homestasis. Special sessions will allow oral presentations to be selected from submitted abstracts to allow the meeting to provide increased breadth and to include additional short talks highlighting the newest molecular tools used in nutrition research. The aim of this conference is to fill a void in the field by unifying scientists with common conceptual and methodological approaches to problems related to nutrition and health.